Ours
by breezy16
Summary: Bella is in the middle of getting a divorce. Her and her son Palmer move to LA to start a new life. With a new life in store for her, Bella is sure life is going to be great. But an injury to Palmer leads her to meet a certian superman, Emmett McCarty.
1. Chapter 1

Summary for OURS: Bella is in the misted of getting a divorce. Her and her son Palmer, move to LA to start a new life. With a new life in store for her, Bella is sure everything is going to be great… but an injury to Palmer leads her to met a certain superman, Emmett McCarty.

_**Ours**_**. **

Driving alone threw the night was hard; harder than I expected it to be. It was currently 7am and the drive from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California had exhausted me to no end. I sighed helping Palmer out of the car; he clung to my neck though so I had no choice but to carry him. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the tall apartment building in front of us.

"Is this our new home mama?" his tired voice asked, I smiled sadly at him.

"Yah little man, it is. What do you think?" he buried his face in my neck.

"It's tall. Is this whole thing our home mama?" he asked me sweetly, I giggled as he put his had in front of his face shielding his eyes from the bright California sun.

"No honey… only part of it. Remember how we had to stay in that hotel for a week when daddy got mad? That's kind of how it is. A lot more people live here too." I tried to explain as best as I could to my 5 year old.

"I didn't like that place mama. Why isn't daddy here?" his big blue eyes looked up to me and I almost started to cry. I set him down and put my hands on the sides of his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy stayed at our old home. You see honey daddy isn't daddy anymore, mama and daddy aren't together. Daddy is just James now." I told him, he nodded.

"So I don't have daddy anymore. Like Lilly doesn't?" he asked me with his cute little voice as I picked him up again.

I smiled sadly. "Yah baby; like Lilly."

We got to our floor quickly; it was the top floor out of 10. Palmer was excited to see his new room even though I told him it wouldn't be as cool as his race car room back in Forks. I opened our apartment door. It was nice; I liked it when I saw it online yesterday. It's a two bedroom, one and an half bath, a small but nice kitchen with new appliances and a semi big living room.

Ten minutes later Palmer and I found ourselves surrounded by six suitcases. The moving company had all of our furniture and boxes of toys. I just packed all of our clothes and some of Palmers toys. I heard a knock on the door and looked up. Who could that be?

"Who is it mama?" Palmer asked me, I smiled down at him and shrugged.

"No clue baby. Let's go see." He smiled and jumped up running towards the door, I fallowed behind

I looked threw the peep hole trying to see who it could be. I saw Angela Weber, the girl I had talked to on the phone and also on Facebook. Her friend was the one selling the apartment and she was helping out.

"Hey Angela!" I greeted her as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi Bella! I know it's early and all, but I saw you and your cute little boy come up the stairs and thought I'd come say hello. We are next store neighbors actually." She explained, I let out a small laugh as she motioned down the hall.

I felt Palmers small arms latch onto the back of my calves and his head rest against the side of me left leg trying to sneak a peek at Angela. I smiled down at him as did Angela.

"So this is the cutie I've heard so much about. What's your name sweetie?" she asked him sweetly, he looked up at her as she bent down to his level.

"Pamer." He said forgetting to say his L in his name. I giggled as she nodded acting serious.

"It's Palmer." I told her, she nodded and put out her hand to shake his.

"Hi Palmer; I'm Angela your neighbor." He looked hesitant at shaking her hand but did anyways.

"Would you like to come in Angela? I don't have any furniture besides the table the previous owner left and their chairs, we could sit there." I laughed nervously wiping my palms against my sweats that I had on.

"I'd love too!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her and Palmer lost interest in the conversation and went back to play with his cars on the floor. I led her to the table and we both sat down.

"So when does your furniture come?" Angela asked.

"Later today." I told her happily.

"That's good! Tonight I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come over for dinner, the other neighbors our coming too? Please Bella?" she asked me, I looked down at the floor. I didn't want anyone to judge me because it was only Palmer and I. I saw the way people back in Forks treated Katie and Lilly.

"Alright, I'll go." I told her with a sigh, she smiled brightly.

"Great and I thought I'd give you a little knowledge about things here on this floor so you're not totally lost." She laughed before continuing. "Ben and I live on the left of you, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Rosalie and Edward Cullen live next to me; they have two little girls Mary and Lexie, Lexie is five and Mary is three. Next to them our Alice and Jasper Whitlock, they have two five year old boys; they're twins Jackson and Brayden. Than the last person on the floor and he's right next to you is Emmett McCarty. He's not married or nothing, no kids. He's Alice's brother though and a total cutie, don't tell Ben I said that though." She laughed.

I stared at her trying to save all this information in my head.

"Alright I think I got it all." I laughed, she smiled brightly.

"Good! I better get going. I have to bring Mary to her daycare for Rose." She smiled apologetically as she got up; I fallowed her to the door.

"Bye Angela."

"Bye Bella. Oh and if you need an elementary school near, I know the best place. Brayden and Jackson go there and they love it. If you want to in role Palmer, they are expecting late applicants." She told me, I nodded thanking her before shutting the door.

I heard my blackberry ring and quickly ran over to it.

"Is this Bella?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"This is she." I answered hesitantly.

"I'm the manager for Mason Moving Company. Your moving truck is going to be delayed a day. They will arrive tomorrow around 7 am. Thank you, bye." He hung up; I set my phone down shocked. Where are we going to sleep tonight? I groaned and sat down next one of our many suitcases.

"Mama… what's wrong?" I heard Palmer ask me as he climbed into my lap.

"Nothing baby." I told him, he snuggled into my chest yawning.

"I'm ungry." He told me, I bit my lip.

"You want to go to Denny's for breakfast?" I asked him, he climbed out of my lap nodding.

"Yah mama, let's go!" he yelled excitedly pulling on my old Forks High school dance sweats. I looked down at my outfit biting my lip. I was wearing a baggy T-shirt, my grey dance sweats, and a pair of sandals. My hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and I had no make up. James would kill me if he saw me right now. He hated when I wasn't perfect and dressed to impress. I shook my head and grabbed my keys. It didn't matter what he thought now.

"Come on Palm, let's go." I yelled back ticking him as I picked him up. He screeched laughing and wiggled in my arms.

"Mama stops! Mama!" he screamed laughing as we walked into the hall. I shut our door behind us letting him down laughing.

We arrived fifteen minutes later at the nearest Denny's I could actually find. Palmer and I sat down at a booth. A waitress came up to us, handing Palmer a child menu and crayons and me an adult one.

"Hello; welcome to Denny's. My name is Nikki; I will be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?" Nikki asked us nicely, she had a sweet smile and her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Can I get orange juice mama?" Palmer asked me sweetly, I smiled at him.

"Yeah sweetheart. Can we get two orange juices?" Nikki nodded before walking away with a smile. I turned to Palmer.

"Mommy… I have to go potty." He whispered to me like it was a secret.

"Uh oh… you better go. Come on, let's go to the potty." I told him getting up and grabbing my purse. I grabbed Palmers little hand in mine.

I quickly found the bathrooms. I tried to pull him into the Woman's restroom but he pulled away.

"Mama, I'm no girl. I'm a big BOY now. I have to go in the boy's potty." He told me, I smiled holding in my life.

"Okay my big boy, go ahead." I let his hand go and he ran excitedly into the boy's bathroom.

"I'll just wait out here." I whispered to myself.

After five minutes of waiting for Palmer to finish I was scared and regretting the choice of letting him go in by himself. I started to cry when seven minutes passed and he still hadn't come out. I turned around to go find someone to go in there a look for me but instead I knocked into something hard.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" a deep voice cursed, I looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. "Hey, I didn't mean to knock into yah. Why are you cryin'?"

"My five year old son went into the bathroom about eight minutes ago and he hasn't come out." I cried, my tears blurring my vision.

"Hey, hey… I'll go in and get him. Don't worry." He told me before going into the bathroom. I wiped my tears waiting for him to come back out.

About thirty seconds later, the kind stranger with gorgeous blue eyes emerged out of the bathroom holding my little boy in his arms. I rushed forward and realized he was knocked out. I let out a tiny scream and my hands quickly went to touch him.

"I found him on the floor in front of the mirrors. I'm taking a guess that they just mopped the floor and they forgot to put the sign not to run. He has a bump on his head; he probably slipped and hit his head. We got to take him to the hospital. Call 911!"

"I will." I turned to see Nikki by a phone that was on the wall.

"Thank you Nikki." I thanked, she nodded at me.

I looked over at this kind man. "Thank you so much-" I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Emmett McCarty and it's no problem to help a damsel in distress." He flashed me a dimpled smile. I blushed and looked down at my little boy. I ran a hand threw his blonde hair.

"I'm Bella… and really this is really kind of you." I thanked again. He just smiled. My little boy suddenly jerked awake.

"Mama! I can't see!" my baby cried in Emmett's arms as he woke up.

"Baby! It's okay; we're taking you to the hospital." I cried looking at my little boy. He cried out before passing out again.

"It will be 1 minute before the ambulance will be here." Nikki informed.

"Excuse me ma'am. Will you be able to file an injury report? It's required if someone gets hurt here." A lady I have never seen ever asked me, I nodded.

"We'll be back to file one don't worry." I told her starting to bawl again.

"Bella… it's going to be okay. I know it." Emmett whispered to me. I sniffled and nodded.

"It has to be." I whispered looking up at his handsome face. He didn't look a day over 20 years old. He was huge, not in the fat huge, more like the big, muscular huge. He's tall too; probably around 6'5. He has curly blondish, brunette hair that falls to the middle of his forehead. He has straight teeth with dimples on each side when he smiles. He's tan, probably from the California sun.

"Excuse me ma'am but we're going to need to put your son on the gurney." Another male's voice told me, I sniffled and looked up to see the ambulance here. I nodded at him and Emmett handed Palmer to him. I fallowed them out to the ambulance, as did Emmett.

"Sorry ma'am, hospital rules that any extra people must fallow in a car." One of the ambulance people told me. I nodded.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you. You're in no shape to drive." Emmett whispered in my ear, I nodded letting him lead me to his large Hummer.

"Thank you so much for helping out. You've been more than kind. I'm so glad I met you!" I cried from the passenger seat as we drove to the hospital. Emmett looked at me with a sad smile.

"I just wish we would of met under better circumstances." He said to me and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

I looked out of the window. I didn't want to loose my little boy, he's all I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

I'm changing this stories name to Enchanted. I will after I post this chapter so just look for Enchanted for now on. Sorry guys!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

BPOV:

"Bella… Bella look at me!" I looked up at Emmett with tears in my eyes. "Everything is going to be okay, I know It." he grabbed my hand in his. I looked down at our entwined hands, they fit perfectly together… cliché, I know. I felt goose bumps erupt on my skin when our skin touched each other.

"My little boy Emmett!" I cried to him, I felt his large hands grab my small waist and pull me into him. He wrapped his strong arms around me tightly. I buried my head on his hard, yet warm chest.

"Mrs. Johnson?" I heard the doctor call out to the waiting room. I jumped out of Emmett's arms. I'm no Mrs. Johnson anymore. I felt Emmett let go of my hand. I looked at him, he looked sad.

"Is my baby okay?" I rushed forward to the doctor. He smiled gently at me, looking at Emmett than back at me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Greene your son is going to be just fine… you're Mr. Johnson I assume?" Doctor Greene turned to Emmett who was standing behind me.

I was about to open my mouth and correct him but Emmett cut me off. "I am… Can we go see our son?" he told the Doctor Greene and I almost fainted. It felt good when Emmett called Palmer 'Our Son'. I felt complete. I know I just met this man and all, but I feel whole around him.

Doctor Greene led us threw the hallways of the hospital towards my baby boys room. I looked down at my hands knowing how much the ambulance and everything was going to cost, it was all worth it if my baby boy was safe and healthy.

"I got to say that your son Mr. Johnson looks incredibly like you. He could be your younger twin," Doctor Greene laughed and I almost choked on my own spit.

I looked up at Emmett nervously, I saw him visibly gulp. "Thank you, that really means a lot." Emmett whispered looking awkward. I smiled softly at him.

"Here you go… I'll just leave you two to your son," Doctor Greene said before disappearing around the corner.

"You didn't tell me you were married," Emmett told me sounding hurt. I stared at the ground not daring to look in his gorgeous eyes.

"Emmett," I said sadly, I didn't want him knowing I was some whore… I mean I was in the middle of a divorce at the moment.

"I see you don't have a ring…"

"Emmett stop! Look I'm in the middle of a divorce alright…" I yelled felling frustrated.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just feel so protective over you and I just met you! I really like you… I do. I feel something I've never felt before, with anybody." Emmett explained, I looked into his eyes and he looked so lost.

"Why don't we go see how Palmer is doing than see where things go from than? We'll take this slow," I told him, he smiled brightly and nodded taking my hand and leading me into the hospital room.

Emmett and I walked into the small overly white, not decorated hospital room, when I saw my baby lying on the bed with tubes hooked to his arms I almost fell over crying. Emmett held me up with his arms and I was so thankful I had met him. I looked at my baby boy's face and he had stitches going across his forehead, I felt a few tears spill out of my eye. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were lazily half opened. I rushed forward to his side taking his small, warm hand in mine. He looked up at me with eyes.

"Mama, I wanna go home," my baby cried to me, I sat in the hard chair that was next to his bed with tears in my eyes.

"We will, I'm gonna get you out of this hospital as soon as possibly sweetie," I told him gently. He gave me a small smile but it quickly turned into a groan of pain. I sat up straight immediately wanting to take the pain away from my baby boy. He didn't deserve to be in pain.

"No mama, I wanna go home to where daddy is," he whispered to me with his big green eyes. I let out a small choke like noise.

"Baby, daddy isn't in our lives anymore," I gently told him, he shook his head.

"I don't get it! How could I have a daddy, than not have one?" he demanded in that voice of his. I looked at the ceiling sighing.

"Daddy doesn't need us anymore baby… he has his own life now with someone else," I tried to explain. How do I explain to a five year old that his daddy isn't in both of our lives anymore?

"Mamma I just don't wanna be here," he started to cry trying to reach for me but all the tubes stopping him.

"One second baby," I cooed. Palmer nodded and bowed his head. I turned to a worried looking Emmett.

"Will you please go and get Doctor Greene?" I asked him, he smiled softly at me before walking out of the room.

"Mama who is that?" my baby whispered staring at where Emmett's large figure had just disappeared.

"That's Emmett baby," I laughed at his expression of wow.

"Is he superman mama?" he asked me looking amazed.

I smiled at him and winked. "You're going to have just find out yourself and ask him."

The door swung open and Doctor Greene walked in with Emmett fallowing closely behind. I smiled at the both of them.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson," Doctor Greene greeted, I had to bite my tongue to keep from correcting him knowing Emmett and I were just playing parts. I sighed sadly suddenly wishing that Palmers was Emmett's instead of James.

Emmett walked up to me and rubbed my pack soothingly. I smiled great fully up at him. He smiled back at me showing the deepest dimples ever.

"Well, Palmer looks ready to leave. He got 16 stitches in his forehead and he was out for a bit so he felt no pain. Now," he looked at both me and Emmett seriously. "He's going to need some child pain relievers."

Emmett and I both nodded at the same time. Doctor Greene unhooked Palmer from the machines and Palmer quickly jumped out of the bed but stumbled on the landing.

"Thank you so much for the help," Emmett said to Dr. Greene going up to shake his hand.

"It was no problem guys. If you ever have any questions just call me," he informed before disappearing into the hallway.

"Are you superman Emmy?" my baby asked Emmett in a whisper like it was some big secret. I smiled at the both of them. Doctor Greene was right; they do look like father and son.

Emmett bent down to Palmers level looking around acting like he was making sure nobody could hear him. I giggle watching the both of them; Emmett glanced at me with a smile playing on his wonderful lips. "Can I trust you with a secret Palmer?"

"Yes Emmy, yes you can!" Palmer all about squealed. Emmett leaned forward and so did Palmer.

"You can't tell anyone, but I am superman," Emmett whispered, Palmer squealed happily throwing his arms around Emmett's neck excitedly. Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist picking him up.

"Emmett, you wanna maybe go to our place for a little bit? I can make you something to eat," I asked shyly. He smiled brightly.

"I'd love to."

We had gone back to Denny's so I could get my car but we all ended up going in a filing an injury report there. Emmett told me I should sue but I was unsure because I didn't want drama in my life and I didn't want to have to hire a lawyer. He kept insisting as we walked out to my car that I should and finally I caved in saying 'maybe' after he told me his best friend was a lawyer.

"You live here?" Emmett asked me looking shocked and excited. I looked at him weirdly confused.

"Yeah… why?" I asked him, he smiled brightly.

"So do I!" he said excitedly, I laughed. Palmer reached for Emmett from where he sat in my arms and Emmett picked up setting him on his shoulders.

Emmett fallowed us up to the floor we lived on and as we got higher his smile got larger. I was seriously confused to death.

I walked up to our door my key in hand. I heard Emmett chuckle so I spun around and looked at him.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked him seriously. He just laughed at me.

"That's my apartment right there," he laughed, I gasped remembering Angela's comment about a lonely Emmett McCarty living right next to me.

"You're the lonely Emmett McCarty?" I questioned shocked, Emmett laughed.

"I don't know about the 'lonely' part, but I sure am Emmett McCarty," he laughed, I giggled and Palmer laughed loudly clapping his small hands together.

"Come on Emmy! Can we see your home?" Palmer squealed loudly.

"Sure buddy!" he answered before turning to me. "You just moved in Bella; why don't we go to my place?"

I shrugged, "sure why not." Emmett smiled even larger if possible before going to the next door down.

"I'm gonna have take you down off my shoulders little guy," Emmett told Palmer in a gentle voice.

Palmer looked down at Emmett with a cute serious face. "Little guy? I'm a man now!"

Emmett smiled and put on a serious face too. "My bad little man!"

"Yeah you're bad Emmy." Palmer giggled making both Emmett and I laugh.

Emmett grabbed Palmer off his shoulders and slowly lifted him to the floor. He than pulled out his keys from his jean pocket and opened the door. He motioned for us to go in.

His apartment was amazing. Everything was modern and top quality looking. It looked like it was designed by some high interior designer. All the colors went with modern furniture. A kitchen sat to the right with stainless steal appliances and granite top counters. The center island had a higher bar like area for eating than lowered were a stove top on the counter sat. The kitchen overlooked the living room which had a huge tan L shaped couch with a footrest type thing in the middle. A huge flat screen TV with every gaming system ever made sat in front of the couch. One was painted grey, than another was red giving just enough color. I could see a hallway off to the left of the living room.

"Um, so this is home," Emmett muttered shutting the door. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I love it!" I whispered in awe. His apartment was so much bigger and nicer than ours.

"Thanks, the credit goes to my mom though. She kind of attacked it with her interior design skills," he laughed, I giggled. Palmer took off, his little legs running as fast as he could and jumped on the couch.

"I like Emmys home better than ours Mama. Can we come live with him?" Palmer whispered with an innocent look on his cute face. I blushed brightly.

"No baby, sorry. Emmett has his own life," I told him.

"But you can come visit whenever you like," Emmett told him, Palmer nodded happily.

"Can we watch Disney Channel Emmy?" Palmer asked Emmett.

"Yeah, sure, little man!" Emmett walked forward turning on the TV for Palmer.

"Do you want a tour of the rest of the apartment?" Emmett asked hopefully, I nodded softly.

Emmett grabbed my hand in his and suddenly everything felt just perfect. He pulled me down the hallway pointing at doors.

"That's the hall closet, the small, yet handy laundry room, the extra bedroom, the bathroom," he pointed everyone out than stopped at the last one. "This is my room," he told me while opening his door. I gasped at the sight of his room.

Out of the four walls; two where white, one was a light baby blue, than one was a soft brown. He had a huge California king with brown covers and blue pillows. A huge a flat screen hung on the wall in front of it with a brown dresser under it with roses on it and pictures. On the wall farthest away from me was filled with pictures, I walked up to the pictures. Top to bottom was pictures of when Emmett was born up to him now. He had pictures of him sitting on tree butt naked when he looked like two which made me laugh. He did look a lot like Palmer. I noticed a quarter of the walls frames were just empty.

"Wow… this is amazing," I breathed out. I felt Emmett's presence right behind me. I turned to him.

"My mom did it. Amazing huh?" he asked looking into my eyes with his amazing ones.

"Yeah, why are those empty?" I questioned glancing over to the empty pictures. Emmett smiled down at me.

"My mom left them empty so I can put pictures of when I find "that girl", "the one I love"," Emmett laughed like it was ridiculous.

"Should we go eat?" I asked pointing towards the kitchen; Emmett let out a breath and nodded.

We walked out to the kitchen; Palmer was curled up on the couch staring at the TV under an Arizona Cardinals blanket. I stopped smiling at him. He was such an angel and I am so grateful to have him. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"You go lay with Palmer. I'll go make some grilled cheese?" Emmett gently pushed me towards the couch. I looked up at him grateful, he smiled and nodded. I went to the couch and sat next to Palmer, throwing the blanket over the both of us. Palmer rolled over and laid his head on my chest.

Ten minutes later Emmett walked up to the couch with three plates with perfectly cut in half grilled cheese on each. He handed each of us a plate. I sat up as did Palmer.

"There's more in the kitchen if you're still hungry," he told us with a smile. I patted the spot next to me; he smiled and sat down next to me. I threw the blanket over him too. He sat there and watched Wizards of Waverly Place together.

I soon felt my eyes drifting off into a deep sleep and the world of darkness surrounded me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm keeping this story as OURS, so no it will not be Enchanted. Sorry for the mistake and the wait. I'll try to update more. **_

_***** **__Chapter three__*******_

_ Ours__**- LA, 2011**_

My life is crazy. It's a life I really don't wish for anyone. I came to Los Angeles, California from Tennessee when I was just eighteen years old. I was young and naïve. I had no clue what I was really getting into. I expected my life to be one huge party when I got here but I quickly learned that it would be the exact opposite. I quickly learned that living in LA cost a lot more money than I was bringing in. Actually I was just living off of the little savings I had saved up over the years living at home. I got my first job in LA after I blew all of that money and realized that I needed some kind of job quickly. My first job was at a clothing store named Abercrombie and Fitch. I had a couple pieces of their clothing but nothing great. It's an expensive place and my parents aren't that rich so I basically lived off of cheap clothing all my life. After telling my ma I'd do double shifts at the farm she finally bought me three pairs of there jeans and two t-shirts my senior year. Anyways working at Abercrombie was great. My job was the easiest position and I got paid the most out of all the positions at the store . I was the guy that all I had to do was stand outside the doors of the store with no shirt, barefoot, and a pair of Abercrombie low cut jeans on greeting people and taking pictures with young random girls. I had two jobs then. I also worked as a cashier at a small market right on the beach. It was an okay job, I didn't have a lot of shifts because I wasn't fully a worker there. They were just testing me out but I was getting paid which was fine with me.

I guess you can say that working at Abercrombie and Fitch is one of the best and the worst things that has ever happened to me. After that summer had passed I had gotten an offer from Abercrombie modeling scouts. They had asked me if I would like to model for Abercrombie's next spring catalog. Of course I said yes. The money they had offered with that was more than I could imagine and I definitely needed all the money I could get. I quickly learned that I loved modeling and I was good at it. I decided to get an agent. When I did the Abercrombie shoot everyone told me I was a natural model and that I could have a great career in modeling and maybe even acting. I was up for new, adventurous things then. I soon quit working at Abercrombie when I got cast for a new TV show on ABC. It didn't make it very far though. It got canceled and I was out of a job before I could really realize how LA worked. What I mean by that is, sure you can get picked up and cast for a new show or a new movie but that doesn't mean that movie or show is going to make it. When I turned nineteen, I was cast for a movie called Stick It. From that moment I was cast for a lot of movies and shows. When I was twenty-two years old I was cast for a mini-series that would be filmed in South Africa for six months. It wasn't a big part actually, it was a really small part but I took it anyways because it was an opportunity of a life time. I learned a lot over the time period I was in Africa and I created a lot of brotherly bonds with men that I will forever be friends with. As soon as I got back from Africa, I got cast for a new movie named Twilight. I was twenty-three at the time. I really didn't expect it to become really big. I thought it was like all my other movies. I quickly came to realize as the due date for the premier came closer that it wasn't just some small movie, it was huge. I was shocked and definitely surprised. The fan base for the movie was very large; larger than I could ever imagine.

It seemed that Bella didn't notice who I was. She must not be familiar with the movie. Which is a surprise. Only people who live under rocks don't know what Twilight is. It comes in second to Harry Potter for being most famous movie in the world. I still don't get how she doesn't know who I am. All you have to do is turn on the TV and you'll hear something about the movie or about the stars of the movie. I'm used to people storming me, asking me for autographs and pictures. I love my fans, I really do. It's just that sometimes I just want to be normal. I just want to be around people who don't care about that kind of shit, people that see past the acting and the stardom. That's why I love being around my family back home in Tennessee. I don't really care about the famous thing. I understand that comes with the job I have. I don't care about the money I make or the magazine covers I am on. This might sound so cliché or it might not but I am so thankful for being able to work but enjoy what I do at the same time. I really didn't expect to get into acting like I did. I am happy that I did though, because I've learned a lot over the pass seven years. It may be hard and sometimes I don't like the extra things that come with it but I love what I do and that will never change.

I felt a small tug on my shorts. I looked down coming out of my trance. I looked into the bright blue eyes of Palmer. "Emmy, I think mommy is waking up." he whispered up at me, his cute little boy accent clearly hearable.

"Uh oh buddy, we better run," I replied. I picked him up easily and threw him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I felt his little hands grip my shirt making it crawl up my tummy. He let out a loud squeal than a peal of loud laughter. I groaned knowing now Bella would definitely be totally awake and that she'd see how messy we made the kitchen. "Sshhh bud," I shushed Palmer gently, I felt him bury his face into my back to stifle his cute little giggles.

"What are you two doing?" I heard the sleepy, tired voice of Bella. I looked over at her, she was now standing up. She stretched her arms over her head making her shirt pull up and show her toned stomach. She looked so cute with her hair all messy and her clothes all messed up. I wanted to wake up to the sight of her every day. _What the hell McCarty? Are you a fucking girl?_

"Look who's awake Palmer," I lifted Palmer up by the waist and set him on the counter on his feet. I kept my hands on his waist so he wouldn't fall off. That would definitely be bad. He immediately turned to Bella with an 'I didn't do anything' look on his face. Bella looked at him like he was weird but than looked at the kitchen. I fallowed her gaze. My once clean kitchen was now the farthest from being clean. Basically our _try_ to make chocolate cake plan _didn't_ turn out like we wanted. Everything was everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_; on the counter, on the floor, on the cabinets, my stove, my fridge. . . _everywhere._ I looked back at Bella, her mouth was dropped open and her beautiful brown eyes where as wide as wide can get.

"What did you two do?" she demanded walking towards the kitchen. I snatched Palmer off of the counter because he was about to step in cake mix. I set him on my hip.

"Mama, Emmy and I tried to bake you a cake. . . but we messed up. All we wanted to do was make you happy," Palmer told her with a cute little pout on his face. Her face softened at the sight, I mean even my heart melted a little bit. Okay, I lie. It melted a lot. How much cuter can this kid get? I sat him back on the counter but made sure he sat this time.

"Ah baby, thank you. Next time you wanna make mama a cake though, ask her to help you," she laughed, he smiled happily and nodded. She went to walk forward to grab him but slipped on all the cake mix that covered the floors. I threw myself forward not wanting her to get hurt. I caught her by the waist but ended up slipping myself, bringing the both of us down. I landed on my back and she landed on top of me.

"That didn't work out to well," I grunted out, I looked at Bella who's face was hovering right over mine. Her whole face is covered in a dark red blush.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," she murmurs, her face crinkling up in worry.

I let out a booming laugh. "Bella don't apologize, if anything it was my fault." She smiled at me, her whole face lighting up. She looks happy. That's a good sign right? I groaned. _Why do I feel this way?_

"Oh, I'm probably uh, killing you right now," she stuttered making me confused. Killing me right now? Oh, she means her weight on top of me. Truthfully, I haven't even been paying attention to her weight. Fuck, It's like having a small puppy on top of me. I can't feel any weight.

"Are you kidding me? You weigh as much as a feather," I exclaimed, I watched as Bella blushed darkly again. She must do this a lot I am sensing.

"You do that a lot," I whispered putting my hand on her warm cheek. I don't know if this is possible but she blushed even darker.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Why is she sorry?

"No, it's cute," I smiled happily wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her to my chest enjoying her warmth.

"Mama?" Palmer's soft voice broke me out of hugging Bella to death.

Bella sighed. "One second baby."

I let my arms fall to the side as Bella pushed off of my chest getting up. I immediately missed her warmth against me. She offered her hands to help me up. I took her small hands in mine knowing it would do no good for her to help me up but wanting to feel her just a little longer. I stood up and slowly let her hands fall out of mine as she grabbed Palmer off of the counter. I brushed my basketball shorts off.

"I'll clean it up Emmett," Bella told me, I laughed. She doesn't think she has to clean up the mess _I _made?

"Belle," I froze. Ah shit, I called her Belle. I cleared my throat. "You're one silly girl," I chuckled shaking my head. "The kitchens not your fault or Palmers. Don't worry, I'll just call the cleaners."

"Call the cleaners? Em, I, you, you don't have to waist your money on this mess," she told me looking serious, she glanced at my messy kitchen. I took note that she called me Em. A lot of people call me Em but it's just different when _she_ calls me Em.

"Belle, it's not big deal. I have cleaners come every other day anyways. Like I said no big deal," I shrugged simply trying to calm her down a little. It really isn't a big deal. The cleaners rarely have to clean anything up here. I'm a pretty clean guy. My house isn't messy.

"If you say so," she whispered sounding unsure. I smiled brightly at her.

I turned to Palmer who was staring at me with an amazed look on his cute little face. "What you staring at little man?" I teased him. He giggled blushing slightly. I let out a booming laugh, just like his mama.

"Superman Emmy? Can I see your super powers?" Palmer asked me sounding _so_ young, _so_ innocent. I grinned at him striking a superman like pose. He squealed happily, I bit my lip to keep me from laughing.

"I'll show you super strength," I told him. I snatched him out of Belle's arms meeting her beautiful brown eyes along the way. She smiled at me and I grinned back. I probably looked like a complete utter idiot right now, grinning like a fool. . . Being myself.

"Emmy!" Palmer screamed wiggling in my grip as I held him high above my head. He was all smiles and laughter. I looked over at Belle winking at her.

"Ready little man?" I boomed loudly. His tiny little shoulders went into a little shrug. I laughed throwing him up in the air. He screamed happily.

"More Emmy, more!"

I threw Palmer easily up in the air. I didn't even try counting how many times I did, I just focused on how happy he was. . . How happy_ I am_.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Belle walking towards the two of us with a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. She winked at me, I noted that she held a towel in her hands. She smacked my butt with it laughing as I stuck my tongue at her.

"Alright boys, enough. Em I think Palmer is going to get sick if you keep throwing him up in the air like that," she informed me. I set Palmer on the floor.

"Emmy's superman, Emmy's superman!" he cheered loudly.

"Oh no buddy. You got to keep quiet about that. It's a secret, remember?" I knelt down to his level with a fake seriousness. He looked up at me with wide blue eyes that reminded me of my dads, of _mine_.

"Got it Emmy. It's a secet, got it!" he nodded, his cute face scrunched up with the same seriousness that I had put out to show for him.

I stood back up and looked at Belle. She was staring at the both of us with an amazed, amused face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you're just really good with him," she answered with a shrug before grabbing my hand in hers. I looked down at our entwined hands. Her tiny hand fit in my large one perfectly. _Wow, starting to think like a girl Emmett. _Belle pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. She lifted the towel up to my face. I gave her a confused look.

"You have some uh, cake mix on your face. . . Well actually more like everywhere," she laughed and started to wipe my face gently.

I felt different. I felt a way that I haven't felt in a real long time. I felt like this is where I belong. I belong here with Belle and Palmer. I feel content with my life. It's been so crazy over the past year. I've had friends come and go. People have just stuck with me because I'm famous and I'm rich. I know that this isn't something that is fake. These feelings that I feel are real. I know that for a fact Belle and Palmer will stay in my life and I will make sure of that because for the first time for years I feel like I'm _home._


End file.
